The present invention generally relates to a connector apparatus having a male connector assembly, a female connector assembly, and a connector position assurance (CPA) device. The connector position assurance (CPA) device is inserted into one of the connector assemblies to lock the male connector assembly and female connector assembly together as an additional locking assurance.